


Venari

by Maige



Series: Novisverse (Role Reversal) [4]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hunting, Loose crossover, Mating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Role Reversal AU, Sex in the woods, Smut, Vampires, integra is a vampire, novis verse, vampire mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maige/pseuds/Maige
Summary: A short hunt through the woods.
Relationships: Alucard/Seras Victoria, Integra Hellsing/Seras Victoria
Series: Novisverse (Role Reversal) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721209
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Venari

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlycards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlycards/gifts).



> A gift for girlycards (vampiresandvindication on tumblr!) because ive been really wanting to do some writing (i am slowly working on the next novis chapter, i just can't write all too often anymore!) and they've been creating so many wonderful things for me, I really wanted to return the favour! <': 
> 
> This is loosely a crossover with their Live by the Sword universe, where Integra becomes a vampire shortly after the canon events, before the time skip. pls go read their work, because the first part is finished and the second one is being worked on, and they're both amazing!!!
> 
> as always if u wanna check out my other hellsing work, u can check me out on tumblr at cosmicmiik because ive changed my user since i last posted!

There was something, still, of the diurnal human nature that remained, that told that this was all very unnatural. The moon filtering through leaves, the ability to see all surroundings even if the scant light was covered, the absence of fatigue deep into the night. 

What was natural, what was  _ very  _ natural, was the hunt. 

She could not recall who instigated it, the fledgling, the queen, or the knight, but she could recall the rise of the challenge, and the prize. A succulent meal, lucious apple, that lone drop of water after days of heated desert, tongue swollen and parched. 

Although she would significantly lower her abilities, the exchange being so neither the knight of fledgling could cheat, Seras would not make it easy. She could absorb into the whole of the forest at once, shadows stretching across bark and trembling branches, losing corporeal form, essence sinking into the wood around. 

Only here and there were little bits of hints, teasing glimpses of blonde hair reflecting through moon light, a strong, sharp waft of curled flowers and sweet perfume. Always done in a mocking manner, a child hollering over their shoulder,  _ ‘You can’t catch me! _ ’

Certainly, Alucard was experiencing this as well. He also had a stake in this, and for the moment they were two players in a game the other desperately wanted to win.

He was no longer the youngest Midian of the group, and had longer experience over the heiress. But that didn’t necessarily mean he had the  _ better _ chance. Really, it came down to who Seras wanted to coddle the most. 

Another flash of something between the trees, this time the whole of her pet’s body, whole and cohesive and tempting. A surge of a thrill coursed through her own, the pursuit of royalty intoxicating. 

A piece of clothing brushed against her leg as it was carelessly tossed back, and it took a moment before Integra realized it was a crimson, button-up blouse.

The power imbalance had always been odd, the No Life Queen under human ownership. And now, her Master one of her own, Integra’s instincts clashing against the role of owner and loyal subject. 

Night vision caught a portion of white flesh, bare to the cool air. 

Whatever their strange societal relationship now was, it did nothing to quell the delight of the chase, the potent excitement of rushing through the dark, compulsion driving her forward, hand grasping solid, cool skin. 

Blood-like will o wisps peered over Seras’ shoulder, crinkling as she smiled. 

It was clear who she had decided to coddle. 

The two collapsed to the blanket of needles and leaves below, the elder vampire placing a hand over her lips to contain a delighted laugh as Integra hovered above her. 

“Oh no,” Seras chuckled, nestling her head comfortably into the forest floor. Chilled shadow brushed lovingly against Integra’s cheek. “You caught me.” 

Integra did not respond, just for a moment. This was still all so new, so - so unlike  _ her _ . The penchant for violent, aggressive play, the absolute, pure joy at stalking down a mate, the swell of pride at catching her, despite well and knowing if Seras wished it, Integra would never find her again. 

(And the  _ arousal _ of it all, overwhelming and horridly jarring)

“You made it deliberately easier for _ me _ ,” Integra groused, stomach pulsing as she dipped her head. She knew Seras would give a redundant answer, one she didn’t need to hear, so she snuffed out any reply by digging her still new fangs into the other’s bare shoulder. At the same time, a hand grasped her breast, claws nicking deep enough to bring about the pungent, delicious odor of copper. 

There was something  _ orgasmic _ about feeding, the blood of such a powerful being staining her tongue, Seras’ equally blissful gasp spurring her on. It was a snap of the scissors to the frail thread of self restraint she had been feebly grasping. The dignity of years of being pressed into being a proper woman burnt up into ashes, in an instant. 

The rest of her mate’s uniform was soon gone, shredded into scraps around them, frantic hands fumbling with her own clothes, and it was so simply  _ animalistic _ , Seras baring her fangs with a pleased purr as long, lithe limbs entangled with her own, as they rutted amongst the sounds of scarce nightlife. Sharp nails drew thin lines down Integra’s shoulder blades, and the knight continued to litter her Queen with a menagerie of bites, possessive markings that would unfortunately heal as soon as she retracted her bloody lips. 

By now Alucard, undoubtedly, knew where they were, could hear them. The three were long past the pettiness and jealousy, and were now settled in a comfortable relationship of understanding and trust; but that didn’t stop the second rise of  _ (petty) _ pride, the gloating success of  _ I won! _ that made her movements more rough, pressing Seras harshly into the ground below, drinking in her cries like the sweetest wine. They were both covered in dirt and blood and cum, and she couldn’t even bring herself to care. 

She was sure that after this, Seras would feel poor about giving her Master the advantage, and once the game would begin anew she would allow Alucard to be the one to catch her. But, for now, she was all  _ Integra’s _ . 

Yet again, that shot of adrenaline, possessed and euphoric. Integra straightened herself, took hold of Seras’ thighs, and yanked her closer, bringing her backside off from the ground; trying to find that perfect speed, that perfect angle, that perfect _ grind _ . That one that would make Seras practically _ seize _ , as she now was, trembling and claws shredding Integra’s back, mouth agape in a wordless shout, mirrored by her Master’s own, low groan. 

Once more they tumbled down together, her own afterglow mutely interrupted by Integra’s gradual realization of how unsanitary their little mating area was. Only Seras kept her from rising, arms wrapped firmly around her waist, and  _ damn her _ she couldn’t find the will to pull away. 

“....Alucard is going to be an absolute pain to work with for the next few days,” she rumbled, threading her fingers through the smaller vampire’s hair. Slowly her back was healing, the raw sting queerly pleasurable. 

“He’ll be fine,” Seras mused back, nestling her nose into Integra’s neck. 

“ _ You _ haven’t had to live with him for the last 30 years.” 

Seras chuffed a small laugh in reply, before slowly de-tangling herself. Already her clothes were re-materializing, a trick Integra had yet to learn; her wounds were already well and healed, but the back of her dress shirt would remain torn to bits.

“Well…” the smaller blonde helped Integra to her feet, lips curling into a Cheshire smile. “How about I give him another chance to try?” 

She pulled away, outline quickly growing inky in the black stillness, once more exuding an air of defiance and provocation. Somewhere far off to the right came rustling in the foliage, a sign of Alucard near and unable to contain his own excitement. 

“If _ you _ don’t catch me first, again.” 

With that she had disappeared into the midnight, and the hunt was on once again. 


End file.
